


Boy With a Star.

by Ididnotwanttoleeknowthat



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Feelings, M/M, Rant Fic, Sad, Short, emo hrs, im sorry, just rlly sad yk, suicidal hyunjin, vvv short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 12:15:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18965047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ididnotwanttoleeknowthat/pseuds/Ididnotwanttoleeknowthat
Summary: basically a rant fic(again)





	Boy With a Star.

Hyunjin, he was always the second choice and it seems as if it won’t be changing soon. Utterly in love with his best friend, and his best friend in love with him. However there was something different about it, they met online through a role-playing amino. Neither of them expected to fall in love with each other, and Hyunjin regrets his decisions of roleplaying in the first place. He hated everything about it so he stopped roleplaying, only staying in one community for his crush. 

 

He hated how Seungmin always talked about his roleplay partners, he hated that Seungmin cried over them. It felt as if Seungmin was cheating on him, but Hyunjin knows that he could never be with Seungmin because the other doesn’t want him. It just hurts that Hyunjin could never cheer the said boy up, he felt like the worst boyfriend ever. 

 

“I love you more.”, “You’re my favorite.” “You’re my number 1.” Hyunjin cries to himself, knowing that those words could never be true. If anything, he wishes he was Seungmin’s least favorite. They had talked about moving in together for real, but that is if Seungmin ends up getting dumped by his real life boyfriend. When those words come out of the younger’s mouth, that’s when Hyunjin really knows that the dandy boy only views him as his second choice. Despite all that, Hyunjin still stays because he really loves Seungmin, the boy who was always there no matter what. 

 

Hyunjin doesn’t want to love him because it hurts more than a knife piercing through his skin. The tall male just wants to be left alone, he just wishes Seungmin would tell him that he means nothing to him anymore. Hyunjin should be used to it, to all this pain. It just hurts more because he’s stayed with Seungmin for too long, longer than any of his other exes who ended up leaving him.

 

All this pain was enough for Hyunjin to become suicidal. As much as he doesn’t want to admit it, it’s obviously over the younger boy who makes him cry, laugh, sad, happy, and bitter. They make promises, promises Hyunjin knows won’t last because no one can ever love him for too long. Despite popular belief, Hyunjin wasn’t the guy to break people’s hearts. Of course, not intentionally. Instead, his heart was the one always being put together just to be teared up once again. 

 

“Promise that you will love me no matter what,” Seungmin had said. Hyunjin promised because he was truly in love with Seungmin. Seungmin doubts Hyunjin's love for him, which is quite ironic and stupid. It made the tall korean male annoyed whenever Seungmin doubted him.

 

Hwang Hyunjin was a star, the star in the hands of a boy who constantly kept him lit. Stars lasted longer than anything but their flames are put out after a while. Sometimes, Hyunjin wishes that the hanahaki disease was real. Scratch that, he absolutely wishes it was not some made up story. He wants to die, die for the boy with a star so he could go on with his other ‘boyfriends’, and act as if Hyunjin was nothing but ashes.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in the feels again. Sorry for this bad fic ,,,  
> I promise I'll post a new chapter of the hyunlix chat fic soon.  
> It's really hard for me to find some free time for myself and i'm literally about to go crazy. Don't be surprised if you see me pulling the hairs out of my scalp,, just sayin.   
> k have a nice day bbs


End file.
